The Third
by PrincessSNB13
Summary: Its time for Edalyn and Eikko's son to begin his journey through the Selection. As told by his younger (and jealous) sister. Will these two siblings be able to keep their strong bonds while he tries to find love?
1. Luck of the Draw

**Hi everyone! This is my first story under this account. It has the same feel as the first story I ever wrote, but here is my redo of it. Hopefully you all like my style of writing and the story line. I am going to try and publish twice a week for now, maybe it will end up being different, but for now here is the first chapter to _The Third._ Please make sure to follow the story and leave your comments so that I can make the story better for the audience that is reading! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I watched as he paced back and forth in the room. Sheer nerves and anxiety filled the four walls and the silence between me and my brother became unbearable. "Mason, just pick an envelope from one of the piles," I said as I finally broke the tension in the room. Three older men looked at me strangely, almost as if they were questioning my presence at that very moment.

"See this is why you need to be here, Rose, but I just don't see how this whole Selection is any good to anyone here in this room, in this palace, or in this nation."

Finally, my father spoke up. "Son, it shouldn't be this difficult for you to pick a few envelopes. When your mother did this she had no idea she would marry one of the Selected's translators, yet here I am. No matter what envelope you pick now there will be a girl here for you no matter what," he said. My father's tone was strong and supportive, yet he did understand his son's anxiety.

"Fine," my brother finally sighed and pulled the envelope from the first providence of Carolina. Shaking, he turned to one of his advisers and handed him the white envelope with purple writing on the outside. He made his way down the row of baskets, filled with mounds of hopeful young women's applications, narrowing so many down to just thirty-five in a matter of minutes. Mason finally got to the basket marked Angeles, our home, and pulled the envelope from the very bottom. With that he breathed a sigh of relief turning to me and Dad. Before I could give my brother a hug, or a few motivating words, we were rushed off to breakfast, and the long and busy day that awaited all three of us.

I sat down at the long table between my two brothers, Mason and Xavier, while the twins sat at the other end of the table, closer to Mom. "Stop it!" I hear Emma squeal. I look over at Aria stealing the last strawberry tart off of Emma's dish. Strawberry tarts were the twins' favorite; after my grandmother and grandfather's selection they became a staple in the palace's breakfast. They still stayed with us in the palace and helped my parent's rule but always had breakfast alone in their room. I had never understood why they did that, my mother always said I would understand when I was old and married with kids of my own; until then it would remain a mystery.

When breakfast was cleared, I stood up and excused myself from the table. I was followed out by footsteps that seemed to always be in sync with one another. Shortly after I made my way to the end of the hallway, squeals and laughter filled the walls behind me. In an instant there was a cloud of blue and purple material and dark hair already in front of me and halfway up the stairs. Those two were always a handful and I could only imagine what my home would sound like with thirty-five other girls in addition to my two energetic little sisters.


	2. Report Preparations

**Hey again readers! I am hoping you are all enjoying the story! Here is the next chapter to The Third. Enjoy!**

 **Please make sure to follow and comment so that way I know where YOU want the story to go! Thanks!**

It was Friday, which means I had to appear on the Report just like every other Friday for the past seventeen years. My maid, Jasmine, brought up my dress, a sapphire blue gown embellished with blue stones and lace throughout the bodice. I slipped it on, and it fit like a glove as did all of the dresses Jasmine made for me. She was an excellent seamstress, for as long as I can remember she has designed every dress I have ever worn. But this dress was special. We were all required to wear blue tonight upon Mason's request. For Emma and Aria blues and purples were everyday necessities; however blue was scarce in my wardrobe. With the slight exception for a blue, green, purple, or orange gown, my closet was filled with pinks, black, silver, and the occasional gold or neutral.

I slipped on my nude heels with the same blue stones, designed especially for this dress, and sat for Laura to do my hair as Katheryn fixed my makeup from earlier today. I was thankful for my maids; without them nights like these would be so stressful. When my ladies were finished I rose, and exited my room just as my brother shut the door across the hall.

My brother and I had always grown up close to one another. Usually the two year age gap didn't feel so big, but tonight was strange. There was a sense around the palace that there usually wasn't. Tonight was a big night for us and everyone felt it. Tonight for the first time my brother would look at the first photo of his future wife. My parents would look at their new daughter. My siblings would look at their new sister, and I would look at the girl who was about to steal my brother away from me.

Mom grew up with a twin brother, King Ahren of France, but he was not always the king of France. He was my mother's best friend, her confidant, and her other half. She had told me stories of how close they were and I was thankful to have the same type of relationship with my older brother. I knew Ahren had run off to live with Queen Camille, and I knew Mason would never leave home, but just knowing that I would have to share the spotlight with another girl terrified me.

I knocked on Mason's door, to no answer. "Mason, I know you're in there!" Still no answer. "Mas, it's just me, please let me in," I spoke into the door. Still no answer. I leaned my ear to the door and heard his voice in a low whisper, and his footsteps pacing the floor. Slowly I turned the doorknob and cracked the door open, Mason paced the floor with his head down and his arms behind his back, quietly whispering to himself. I don't think he noticed my presence until I cleared my throat.

"Oh, Rosie, hi," he said shakily. I could see he was nervous, just as I suspected.

"I figured we could go to the studio together. Maybe it would take the nerves down a bit?" I suggested.

"Sure," he said, "I'm just so unsure of this whole thing. You don't understand, how am I going to find someone in such a small pool of people?"

"Mom and dad did it. Grandmother and Grandfather did it. King Clarkson and Queen Amberly did it, as did every royal before them. Trust me Mason you will find her. There are thirty-five girls coming here, one of them is bound to be the one," as I looked over to my brother his eyes looked as though he was about to cry. I walked over to Mason, wrapped him in a hug, took his arm and walked with him to the studio. After tonight, nothing would be "normal" to either one of us again.


End file.
